A New Night
by KikiBird58
Summary: Gwen Stacey is gone. Peter Parker is suffering. As another girl comes into his life, will he be able to juggle her, Spider-Man, and a new vigilante willing to take his place?
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer**_: _**I sadly do not own Spider-Man in any way.**

_"I'm sorry Peter. I have to go. Those things- those people you fight, one day they'll kill me. One day they'll kill you. And I just can't take it anymore." Gwen turned to look at him one more time before climbing into the rusted cab. "I'm sorry."_

Peter's head slammed into the large overhead desk light as he shook himself from the crude memory. Standing up from his previous position, head throbbing from a night of resting on an old table, Peter threw on a clean sweatshirt and bounded down the stairs.

Grabbing his back pack and skateboard, he headed toward the door, the repainted letters of their address clearly visible on the glass. "Love you Aunt May!" Peter yelled before carefully shutting the fragile door behind him.

"Parker!" Peter cringed as the arrogant voice of Flash echoed down the hall. "Hey, Parker!" Peter ignored Flash's remarks, shoving his books and skateboard into his locker. "Are you giving me the silent treatment, Parker? Oh, I'm really hurt." Resisting throwing Flash into the nearby trophy case was getting more and more difficult with each step Flash took.

"Gonna listen to me now Parker, or am I going to have to make you?" Peter stopped as Flash's warm breath touched with his neck, completely unresposive. "I think I'm gonna have to choose the latter."

Peter caught the first swing, but missed the second, wincing as Flash's large fist came into contact with his stomach, Flash's knee again following suit. "Poor little Parker, can't take the punch."

Peter collapsed against the lockers, his back sliding down until he was sitting, cradling his stomach. He heaved as he heard Flash tramp down the hall, laughing with the rest of his friends.

"I hope you aren't bleeding internally, because that would be unfortunate." Peter's aching head bobbed up for a moment, surprised by the tall blonde girl standing before him.

"The name's Hannaman. Jesseca Hannaman. But you can call me Jesse." The girl smiled, her bright eyes studying Peter's slumped form. "I hope you don't mind that I took a few pictures of you getting beat up. For evidence."

Peter continued to ponder the odd girl.

" I would've kicked that boy where, you know, males prefer not to be kicked, but I was too busy taking the pictures." Peter looked the girl up and down. Her cropped, pale blonde hair was very short, covering her forehead in an almost-white color. Her face was pale, like her hair, and her eyes were a bright, matalic blue. Peter watched as the girl, Jesse, stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it slowly, his head still buzzing from Flash's hits. She helped pull him up off the ground and patted his jacket.

"Here you go," Jesse stated as she handed Peter back his beaten camera.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you around, Jesseca." Peter nodded shorty at the girl and started down the hall. It didn't take long before he heard Jesse's footsteps run to meet him.

"Actually, I have class with you. So, I guess I'll just accompany you on your way to English." Jesse smiled widly, revealing two rows of perfectly polished white teeth.

"How did you know I have English right now?"

"It's on your schedule," Jesse answered as she followed Peter through the hall.

"How-how did you get my schedule?" Peter stuttered as they turned a corner, Mr. Gardner's English classroon now in sight.

"It was in your backpack." Peter stopped at the door, turning to look at the curious girl. "Don't think about it too hard about it, Mr. Parker."

Peter ran a quick hand through his thick hair, about to walk into the classroom. "Oh, and Parker?" Jesse said, making Peter turn back again. "It's just Jesse," she whispered, slipping into the room past Peter, who was left staring as the high-pitchef bell rang.

**Thank you so so much for reading! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Birdy**


	2. Jesseca Hannaman

**Thanks for reading:) This is my very first fanfic! So take it easy on me, please..;)**

"All right, would you all pipe down. I'm going to call role." Mr. Gardner's beady black eyes looked out at Peter's class. As he looked back down to his old black clipboard, his eyebrow quivered for a moment. "Before we do that, let's have Miss... Jesseca Hannaman come up to the front, please."

Peter watched quietly as Jesse stood up from her seat and made her way to the front. He could hear the teenage boys around him start the elbow eachother and kick their desks. A whistle even broke out as Jesse shook her nearly-white hair out and smiled at the class. "Mr. Cameron. I'm going to have to request your presence at my desk." Jake Cameron, the whistler, groaned as the guys around him chuckled quietly, all of them still checking the new girl out, thoroughly. "Right now, Mr. Cameron."

Jesse smirked as the tall football player made his way to the chair by Mr. Gardner's large desk. "My sincerest apologies Miss Hannaman. Would you be so kind to introduce yourself to the class?"

Jesse smiled as she nodded to Mr. Gardner and looked back out at the class. "My name's Jesseca Hannaman. J-e-s-s-e-c-a H-a-n-n-a-m-a-n."

"Why is your name spelled weird?" Someone called out near the door. Jesse shifted her weight to her hip and pondered the question, chewing her lip slowly.

"My parents were hippies," Jesse replied curtly, folding her slender arms. "Any more questions?"

Peter's fists clenched as Flash's deep voice started in. "Yeah, I've got one. How did you get such a fine-"

"Uigene Thompson! You march straight down to Principal Gerald's office this very second! Now!" Peter couldn't help smiling as Flash walked past Jesse, fury plastered across his face.

"Oops," Jesse stuck her lip out, using her finger to trace an imaginary trail of tears down her cheek. Without another word, Jesse saluted Mr. Gardner and strutted back to her seat.

Peter gripped his skateboard tightly as he set his plastic tray down on top of it, wheeling it down the metal ramp. He had done this for as long as he could remember and the lunch workers had long since grown tired of asking him to stop. "Thanks," Peter mumbled as the worker rung him up. He looked out the small cafeteria and automatically started for his regular spot under the large staircase. As he took his seat and began his standard lunch ritual, picking away at the food on his tray.

"I know!" A familiar laugh rang out from across the lunch room, making Peter stop and shift towards the noise. Jesse was sitting on a table, a large litter of popular kids all fixated on her. Most of them being male. "How was I supposed to not laugh?" Jesse yelled above all the other kid's loud laughs.

Peter smiled a bit at the odd girl as she stood up on the table, most likely imatating Ms. Larson, the fat old witch with the voice deeper than a grown man's. He even laughed when she literally got whistled at by their vice principal, Mrs. Fredericks.

"What are you laughing at?" Peter jumped as the random kid across from him spoke.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he looked back to his hotdog.

"You were staring at that chick over like a creep." Peter furrowed his brow as looked at the kid with the obviously dyed black hair.

"Uh, yeah. Because _I'm _the creep." Peter smirked. He turned to look back at Jesse, but she was being dragged to the principal's office by the sour Mrs. Fredericks.

Jesse only ended up only having one other class with Peter, Algebra. In which she sat on the very opposite of the classroom with a number of the same kids that were sitting around her at lunch. The period was the last of the day and Peter felt relieved as he walked toward the nearest subway station.

Jumping on to his skateboard, he gracefully skated past a few other students, the underground staircase still in sight. "Hey Parker!" Peter stopped, nearly falling off his skateboard and into another student as the bright, cheerful voice of a girl rang out behind him.

"I was wondering if I could come home with you. I just moved into an apartment pretty close to your's." Jesse smiled up at Peter, clutching the headphones hanging around her neck.

"And how would you even know that?" Peter asked, hopping back on to his board.

"It was-"

"You know what, just forget I even asked," Peter laughed as the two crossed the street. He watched her carefully as she rounded the corner on to the staircase going underground. He was silent as she pulled out a small yellow and blue card from her jacket pocket.

"My very own school system subway card." Jesse smiled at Peter before scanning the card and walking to board the train. Peter followed by pulling out his own bent card and following her in.

"So, are you any good at photography?" Jesse watched Peter as he sat and studied his camrera.

"I geuss you could say that. I take all of the big group pictures that go into the yearbook,"Peter answered, still fixated on the camera in his hands.

Jesse stared at Peter while he fumbled with his camera strap, her ice-like eyes studying his long fingers. "Have you ever thought about doing it for a living?"

Peter paused. "No. Not really." He looked up at Jesse, his mind no longer on the camera's strap. "I'm just a too busy to be thinking about that right now."

"Uh-huh," Jesse laughed, pushing Peter's shoulder playfully. "Sure."


	3. Lonely

**Hi** **guys**! **Thank** **you** **so** **much** **for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming kids! :)**

"I'm home Aunt May!" Peter walked straight for the fridge, pulling out two sodas and a container full of what looked like macaroni and cheese. He shoved the container into the microwave and called out for his aunt again, "Aunt May!"

Peter popped the seal on one of the cans he had set out, taking a large gulp and listening for his aunt's voice. "Aunt May?" He stopped to listen, but there was still no answer. Carrying his drink in his hand, Peter walked to his aunt's room, where he found her, asleep.

"Oh, Aunt May." Peter grabbed the blanket on the end of the bed and laid it gentley on top of the worn woman. "I'm sorry."

It was still so hard to think about Uncle Ben. Peter still searched for the man with the starred tattoo every night. But still there was nothing. Nothing but seemingly hundreds of men fitting the same description in New York City. And nothing but dissapointment.

"Mr. Parker, I would ask you to stay awake during my class, but considering that I already have asked four times this period, I don't think it would stop you." Mr. Gardner's dull voice filled Peter's ears, making him try to sit up again.

He had gotten home early that morning after going out for the entire night. And considering that it was only the first period of the school day, he was in some deep-

"Hey Parker." Jesse's happy voice came to Peter's ears, turning him to face her slightly. "Wanna sit by me at lunch?" Jesse smiled at him, her probably-bleached-white perfect smile almost painful to his aching eyes. "I just get so lonely," She batted her long eyelashes, her pale pink lips forming a small grin.

"Oh, yeah, because you only have people faking heartattacks to get a mere glance from you. That sounds lonely, alright." Peter smiled back at her.

"Oh, thank you for your pity. It is appreciated." Jesse laughed quietly, leaning in closer to Peter's desk. "Just meet me at the trophy case."

"Will do," Peter whispered in return.

Peter couldn't help but smile as Jesse waved excitedly for him from the trophy case. Skateboard in his hands, with his tray balancing on top, Peter trotted to meet the girl with the big smile.

"Hello there, Parker." Jesse grabbed his elbow, redirecting him toward her table. "If you would follow me, please."

Peter went silent as they approached Jesse's overly-crowded lunch table.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Jesse grunted, trying to fight past other tables to reach her own. Peter stayed closely behind, nodding his apologies to those who Jesse had trampled.

"Uh, here we are." Jesse motioned to her table proudly, but stopped as the large figure of Flash shifted toward them.

"Whoa, whoa, Jesse. I don't remember inviting Parker to sit with us." Flash spat out Peter's name as if it were acid in his mouth.

"Well that's funny, Flash. Because, actually, I don't recall inviting _you_ to sit with us." The kids around the table did a number of various things at this point in the conversation. Some looked down at their trays, avoiding eye contact. Some bit their tongues in attempts not to laugh. While others openly snickered at the fool Flash had been made to look like in only one sentence from Jesse's quick mouth.

"It looks really nice out today Peter. Let's go eat outside."

"So. Are you really good at skateboarding?" Jesse moved things around her tray with her fork, but nothing had yet made it into her mouth. Peter shifted in his seat, running his fingers over the rough, black top of his board.

"I guess that depends on what you mean by 'really good'." Peter dropped the board down, rolling it back and forth with his foot.

"Like can you do flips and stuff?" Jesse lifted the fork to her nose, sniffing the pasta that littered her tray. "You know, not like X Games stuff, but... basic stuff."

Peter thought about it. Obviously he became a lot cordinated after getting bit by a radioactive spider inside of Oscorp's Classified lab. "Uh, yeah. Then I geuss you could say I'm alright."

Jesse laughed, punching Peter in the softly. "I bet I'm better that you."

Peter lifted an eyebrow. "You scateboard?"

"No. But you could teach me."

Peter and Jesse walked together to the subway and boarded into the packed train. "Holy Crap. Look at that ladie's tatt." Peter turned to look where Jesse had pointed, to see an extremely overwieght woman with a drak spider tattoed in between her pudge rolls.

"That's just sad," Jesse grimaced as she spoke, folding her arms. "Who's the spider dude anyway? He's always on the news, and I've got to say, that suit of his looks uncomfortable."

Peter let out a shout laugh.

_She has no freaking idea._

**Oh my gosh. You guys are so awesome! Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

**Love,**

**Birdy**


	4. Commit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man. Darn it.**

**Thank you so so much for all your awesome reviews! And don't worry, all the things I promised are on their way.**

**Patience young ones. ;)**

_"Peter. Listen to me. I know you're going through a hard time. And even though you might think I don't understand what you are going through, I do. Everyone goes through different things throughout their lives. I love you, Peter. Don't forget that."_

Peter jumped up in bed, cold sweat seaping through his old t-shirt. He heaved over and over, trying to calm himself down. It was Uncle Ben. He could only remember bits and pieces from the dream, but he knew it was Uncle Ben. He would know his voice anywhere.

Turning his head to face the clock, Peter ripped the hot sheets from his body and jumped up to his closet. He pulled a random t-shirt and jeans out, putting them on hurriedly. He ran into the bathroom, smothered his toothbrush in paste, and ran it over his teeth. He knew Jesse would be here any moment to catch the subway with him, and he _really _didn't want Aunt May meeting her.

Peter grabbed his mostly-finished homework and ran down the stairs, shoving it into his backpack.

But he was too late. The door bell rung loudly, and he looked up to Jesse smiling at him from out side the glass door. "Crap."

"Peter, who is that?" Aunt May come from around the corner so fast, she scared Peter. "Oh my goodness. She's a pretty girl." Aunt May walked to the door, and opened it up softly.

"Hi! I'm Jesse. I'm here for Peter." Jesse reached her hand out, but before she could shake May's hand, Peter cut in between the two grabbing Jesse's arm and pulling her back through the door.

"Sorry Aunt May! We're gonna be late for school!" Peter waved to his Aunt, still ushering Jesse down the walk-way. "See you later!"

"Oh-Okay!" Aunt May stuttered, still holding open the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Jesse hollered as Peter pulled her across the street.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked, her eyes focused on the rough asphault. Her pink converese smacked against the road as the walked along the crosswalk, the obnoxious sound of taxis honking trailing along with them.

"Nothing. We were just running late," Peter lied.

"Oh, sure," Jesse snorted. She peered up at Peter through the blonde strands of hair dangling in front of one of her eyes. Peter stayed quiet, thinking up a waytochange the subject. "Your Aunt May sure is nice," Jesse said, ber focus once again centered on the ground.

"Mm-hmmm."

"Mm-hm," Jesse mocked. "Come on," she said as she grabbed Peter's wrist and bolted down the subway steps and into the train.

Mr. Shelley huffed as the late bell for fourth-period rang loudly. He sat in his chair and fiddled with his laptop, looking over the class to take role. Peter stared down at his almost-finished homework and racked his brain, trying to finish the last few problems. 'Come on Parker. Find _x_.' Peter scribbled numbers down, desperately trying to be ingored by his theatric math teacher.

"Pull our your assignment please," Mr. Shelley's dull voice echoed in the classroom. Peter smirked at his teacher, then wrote down the answer dor the last variable and set his pencil down. "And by please I mean right now, Mr. Thomas," Mr. Shelley hisses at Ben Thomas. making Peter sigh a little with relief as he continues to stare at his assignment.

Mr. Shelley procedes to read the answers to problems ouumt of the massive textbook and Peter watches as one or two kids try to copy a few answers down. Mr. Shelley looks up every four or five seconds though, resulting in _very _careful students. "Number thirty-two is x is f of x is equal to eight-thousand-six-hundred-forty-two and twenty-three-hundredths multiplied by the quantity of seventy-two hundredths raised to the power of x." The bearded algebra teacher drones on and Peter often finds himself tapping his foot and starong at the loud clock. "And when we read the quantity, it just means that those calculations are written into parenthesis or brackets." Peter rubs his temple, then glances over at Jesse, who is absent-mindedly rubbing her pencil eraser into her cheek. Peter smiles a little and then realizes what he is doing. He is watching Jesse like a creep. He is a creep! _Oh gosh, _he thinks silently. _Do I want Jesseca Hanaman? No, I'm still kot over Gwen. I mean, I can't be, yet. _He looks back over at her, and for a split second she meets his glance. _Come on, Parker._

"How was your day, Peter?" Anut May asks as he pushes various containers around in the refridgerator. He taps a thing of casserole and shrugs, pulling out to test. He was hungry enough to try anything after coming home from a long day of highschool.

"Same as ever, I guess," He says, starting to forage around in the fridge again. Aunt May nods silently, gazing at the little assortment of flowers sitting on the counter. Peter knew wlshe was scared for him, he knew she had seen the change in him over the past few months. He could see it in the way she watched him and questioned him every day. And it made him hurt not being able to tell her what he was really doing at night, the risk he was constantly putting himself in. He knew she couldn't take loosing someone else.

"Got a B+ on a science test today, which was pretty good compared to what my teacher was expecting from everyone else," he says, akwardly tapping a fork on the lid of one of the small tupperware boxes.

"That's good Peter. But I know you're smart enough for an A, just look at your father," She says. almost instantly regretting it. "Maybe you just need to commit yourself a little more," she says, looking at the tupperware.


	5. Awake

**Hi peeps. I know that I haven'nt like updated since October but I discovered that if I would just apply myself, I could actually have a life! Who know!***

"Hi Peter," Jesse smiles lightly as he runs out his apartment door and meets her at the curb. Jesse looks at him. "You know, we have like an hour before school even starts. You really don't have to sprint like a Kenyan with his butt on fire just to beat me to your door." She flips around and starts walking along the crosswalk.

"That was a good analogy," Peter says, laughing a little.

"Thank you," Jesse says, her eyes still focused on whatever is ahead and her face void of expression. Peter watches her out of the corner of his eye, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. But she just keeps walking toward the subway station.

They board the subway car silently, and Peter begins to worry about Jesse a little. Why isn't she talking? Normally, she could hardly find an excuse to close her mouth. "Are you feeling alright, Jesse?" Peter asks her as she sits down cross-legged on a hard, plastic seat.

"Uh yeah, I just had to study for a stupid biology test last night," she says, leaning her head up against the window. "I guess percrastinating wasn't the right card to play this time." Peter feels his eyebrow quirk up.

"Right," he says, laughing. Jesse closes her eyes and sighs, her head bumping lightly against the thick, plastic window as the trains wheels speed along its track.

Peter jumps on top of his skateboard and glides down the hall and out the doors, careful to watch for any teachers who would be more than happy to confescate his wheels. He glides past half-asleep teenagers, he himself longing for his bed but knowing a long night waits for him. He slaps a worn sneaker onto the pavement, pushing himself across the sidewalk.

"Peter! Oh my gosh, wait!" A female voice yells, and he automatically stops. "Holy crap, Peter. How long's it going to take for you to remember your bus-buddy?" Jesse punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Peter laughs, looking down at Jesse as he rubs his arm. Obviously it doesn't hurt as much as it might've, because of the whole super-human factor, but Jesse still packed a punch, oddly enouhgh. But then again, nothing about Jesseca Hannaman was normal.

"Watch out," she says, pushing Peter off the skate-board.

"What the heck, what are you going to do?" He says. "You said you can't skate!" He laughs.

"I've never tried," she says, laughing. "Here, hold my arm," Jesse giggles as she jumps on the board. Peter grabs her by the elbow gently but sternly, so he can steady her without snapping her bone by accident. _Yeah, that'd be a nice move, _he thinks to himself. Jesse wobbles as he directs her down a wheelchair ramp, the skateboard wheels whirring on the cement. Jesse laughs nervously and bites her nail as Peter tries to manuever her and the board through a clump of cheerful students.

"Ah!" Jesse squeels as he pushes her onto the subway train. "This is fun!" She says, her smile wide. Peter laughs loudly at her expression of terror and excitment as she clings onto one of the car poles for balance.

They continue off the train and onto the street, Jesse's silver, sparkly high-tops firmly planted on Peter's skateboard and his hand holding her arm. "When did you wake up?" He asks, remembering her that morning, half-awake on the subway.

"It's called Fanta and Snickers for lunch," she says, sticking out her arm as she quivers on the board. Peter laughs at her reply and begins to push her up the little ramp on the sidewalk in front of his house. He pushes but one of the wheels catch on the edge of the curb, making the board flip. Jesse gasps and reaches for Peter, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands grabbing her hips, instinctively. She slips and leans further into him, her breathing deep and hot on his chest and neck.

"Sorry," she whispers, biting the inside of her lip. She quickly unwraps her arms and grabs her bag from off the ground, her bright eyes only meeting his for a moment. And it seems that as soon as she looks away, her sparkly sneakers are skidding down the sidewalk, further and further away from him.

**Okay. So glad I got that down on paper. Or kind of on paper. Please please please review, you have no idea how excited I get when I see that little review number go up! Thank you so much for reading and I will try my absolute BEST to get these up faster! **

**Love Kikibird3***


	6. V

**Kay, so I'm trying to get these chapters up as quickly as I can because I've been horrible about that previously.. I'm sorry! But please please read and review! I need some confirmation that you like what I put down! Hahahaha, well anyway, here's chapter six!**

**And I do not own The Amazing Spiderman. Boo.**

Peter Parker, or Spiderman, ducks quickly as the man pulls the trigger, previously aiming for the masked heroe's head. He rolls and then jumps up, his hands finding the brick wall and sticking. His feet follow and soon he is a good thirty feet above the jerk with the handgun. He looks down and connects his fingertips with his web-shooter, directing the sticky strings at the gun in the blonde man's hand. The web wraps around it and within seconds Spidey has it and smashes it against the cruel wall.

"Aw, come on," the guy yells loudly from below, and Peter twists his head back around.

"Oh, uh-sorry, did you need that? I guess the polite thing would've been to let you keep trying to shoot me," Peter says back. "But I never was too big on manners." Peter jumps back down and encases the guy with web, attaching him to the massive trashcan. He then takes the phone out of the man's pocket and dials 911, telling the woman on the phone the street to find blondie. "See ya later, man," He says sarcastically, leaping on top of the rancid-smelling trashcan.

It had been a fairly quiet night in comparison to most, leaving Peter leaning up against a low fire-escape rail, smoke and darkness lurking about him. Pipes steamed loudly and the flashing lights of the city distracted him from his mind.

_"Listen to me Peter. I'm sorry if I put too many things on your shoulders, son, and I know being a teenager in your sort of situation must be something that one can't simply describe." _Peter's head buzzed with voices of concern and guilt and dissapointment. _"What do you do Peter? Where do you go?" _He shakes his head, trying to make Aunt May's sad questions fade away. _"I'm sorry Peter, but I can't take it anymore. Those things you fight-those mosters, one day they'll kill me. And I just can't take it anymore."_ His head hangs low, the crying and sorrow clouding his mind.

A black flash moves in the corner of the alley, and the mist around Peter still seems heavy and thick, like its slowly wrapping around his body and squeezing. _"You have been given a great amount of responsibility Peter, and you must know that it will not be easy." _Peter's muscles jerk as the fog comes closer. A sharp clang sounds to his far right, and the steam floats around him. Another flash of black appears closer to him, and he shifts. _"Where do you go?" _A body flips off the rail high above him and lands gracefully on its feet, its face inches from Peter's. His hand shoots out, trying to get a grip on the sudden figure lurking so near to him. The body quickly moves, and Peter somehow finds himself with his wrists pressed up against the wall and his back completely pushed back.

He wrenches his arms away and swings, still trying to get a grasp on reality. But the alley is totally dark except a few flashes of light from the street. Something wraps around his neck and pulls him to the ground, his back flat on the grainy asphalt. He feels a pair of legs push his own down hard and gloved hands pin his arms above his head. His head feels blurry from the movement and the potential danger to him begins to register in his foggy mind. He feels a light breath on his face and mouth, and a jolt of something courses through his body.

He feels his eyes adjust slightly to the strange darkness and he looks up. The body hovering above him is clothed in all black, and the lights from the road shine onto it, making it reflect some of the pale light. Peter can automatically tell the body is feminine because of its slim, curved build. The woman's face is masked and Peter can't make out her eyes. Her head looks covered with some sort of bandana or black hood or something, and Peter tries to throw it off of him.

He suddenly feels a little pain meet his chest, and his teeth clench together. He feels two fingers run down his suit and meet, forming some sort of symbol below his collar bone. The burning stops and he hears the body shift a little until it is by his ear. "Better watch your back Spider," It whispers into his ear and he feels the hair on his arms stand up slightly. The woman moves until its lips are only a few milimeters from Peter's, and he can feel her breath meet his neck. Peter's blood begins to pump quickly as the lips move even closer, but the woman starts to chuckle lowly, as if she were only trying to tease him, and suddenly, she is gone.

...

Peter shudders as the cold shower water pounds on his back. He rubs his eyes tiredly, his body sore and worn from the last night's occurances. He had stumbled almost blindly back to Aunt May's apartment, and climbed through his tiny window. After ripping off his damaged suit, he had ran for the mirror, looking for the burn the black-clothed woman had left him with. He wasn't even sure if she had been real, surely it could've been some creation of his imagination.

But when he looked, a pale **V **was dug into his skin. He had touched the mark over and over, and by the time he had woken up again, it had vanished.

_I just dreamt it up. I probably fell asleep and dreamt it all up. _But he really only half-convinces himself. He smirks a little as he grabs the orange juice out of the fridge, the little kitchen tele ision playing softly. _Was a pretty good dream though._

He turns and sets his glass down, about to pour some juice in the cup. But something on the TV captures his attention.

"Several eye-witnesses have reported seeing a masked figure in black doing acts of heroism around the city," the news castor reads off the papers placed in front of him. "The figure has been described as female, moderately tall, and leaves behind some sort of signature at the scenes of her alleged rescues and servises. It has been said to resemble the letter 'V'. More information on the this masked heroin will come as the story progresses." The reporter smiles at his partner, "Looks like Spiderman might have a run for his money," the man laughs, and Peter spills the orange juice.

**Review! Pllleeease! They made it so easy, so simple. Just scroll a little and type a little message! That's all ya have to do! Just do it. Hehehe-Kiki**


	7. Chains

**Hi friends. Waz up? Hahaha I'm trying to act gangster. I mean gangsta. Jk okay shoutout to CrackYourReign911 and highlander348 for being such dolls and reviewingXD Oh, it just made me so happy!**

"Hi Peter," Jesse smiles at him from the sidewalk, her hands wrapped around her backpack's shoulder straps. Peter nods at her, trying to smile but the fatigue weighing him down. "Looks like someone needs to go with the Fanta and Snickers line in cafeteria at lunch today," She says, patting Peter's cheek. "I've got a stash in some random cooler I found behind the lunch-line counters."

Peter squints at her as the cross the loud road. "What?" She shrugs, looking at him. Peter shakes his head, a laugh escaping his throat. "You're not you when you're hungry," she says, making Peter laugh again. "Or tired," She adds, jumping up onto the curb.

She seems so casual that Peter nearly forgets what had happened the afternoon before walking home. As the memory comes back, he feels himself blush and smirk at the same time. Peter watches Jesse slide down the subway railing and board the train after sliding her still-crisp school district subway card through the little scan system.

"So, what were you up to last night?" Jesse looks over at him through her platinum hair. "Must've partied hard if you're this tired. Why was I not invited?" She asks playfully, pushing him with her shoulder.

_Actually, Jesseca. I was out getting beat up, threatened by, and almost making out with some random chick in tight black and a mask. You know, the usual._

"Uh. Homework," Peter states. Jesse rolls her eyes and nods mockingly.

"Homework," She repeats. Peter laughs and nods, trying to be convincing. "Yeah, whatever," She snorts, crossing her legs.

...

"Parker." Peter rolls his eyes and taps his pencil against his desk, thinking about the question in front of him. "Parker." Flash's voice hisses from a desk to his left. Peter pretends not to hear, is eyes still focused on the question. "Parker!" He says a little louder.

"What the crap do you want?" Peter nearly yells, flipping around.

"What's number two?" Flash asks quietly.

"What?" Peter asks. _Seriously?_

"I said I need number two. What's the answer?"

"What makes you think that I would give you an answer after all he crap you've done to me?" Peter asks, his eyebrows raised.

"Because, if you don't, I'll beat the crap out of your sorry butt in front of Jesse."

Peter smirks. "I'm not afraid of you, Uigene." He says.

Flash's face flares red. "That's it Parker. I'm going to beat you so hard, so you better say your last goodbyes to your little sympathy girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend,"Peter replies. Though in all honesty, part of him wishes he could say she was.

"Good."

Peter turns around silently, trying to direct his concern back toward his test.

He hears Flash kick someone's desk. "Hey Simon. What's number two?"

...

"Okay, come over here," Jesse holds Peter's arm tightly as he edges her closer and closer to a ramp. Jesse had suggested he take her to a skate park that afternoon instead of going home like usual so he could help her learn some more. Not wanting to go to a more piblic park, Peter showed her the old abandoned warehouse he had learned so many tricks in in the past. The rusted chains hung from the rafters above, the chains he had first hung from like a spider.

"I'm going to push you up and you'll just roll back down," he says, gesturing to a sloped wall. Prying Jesse's fingers out of his arm, he gently pushes her back so she glides up the wall a little, and back down. Her hips wobble back and forh uncontrollably as she comes back down, and she tries to throw her arms out for balance.

"Okay, I'm going to push you up again, and this time, try to keep your arms down lower and your feet more firm." Jesse reaches and puts her hands on Peter's shoulders to stop.

"Uh-oh, okay," She squeels, shaking out her knees. She lets go of Peter's jacket and he places his hands on her hips gently. She stops squeeling as he pushes her off again, and this time she doesn't tremble and shake quite as much.

"Hah! I did it!" She laughs. Peter laughs too, and she shakes her stiff body.

"Let's try this ramp," Peter says, taking her arm again and wheeling her over. Jesse smiles and nods as he pushes her back and forth.

After a hour or two, Jesse says they should take a break from skating. "My body hurts from not moving," she laughs. Peter smiles, and he gets an idea.

"Come over here," he calls, running to the longest chain hanging from above. "Watch this." Jesse jumps off the board and watches as Peter grabs the end of a chain, pulls it back a few strides, then runs forward and jumps on it. He easily holds on to the chain and grabs another, flipping upside down as he does it.

Jesse erupts in laughter from below. "You're like a little chimp!" She hollers at him, giggling. "Here I go!" She yells again, cluthcing her own long chain. Doing the same as Peter, she climbs up the chain and jumps for another, wrapping her legs around it for support. Not everyone could have spider-like cabilities like Peter did. Effortlessly, he swung back and forth, laughing at Jesse's expressions of shock.

"Not going to lie, Peter! I thought you were sort of lame before this!" She teases, calling to him from high on a chain across the warehouse.

Peter rolls his eyes and jumps from the chain, flipping backwards in the air and landing in a squat on the cement. "Uh Peter?" Jesse laughs a little as she tries to scoot down the chain slowly. He could tell she wanted to jump, but somehow she had gotten herself way too high up.

"Hold on, I'll come get you," He yells to her, cupping his mouth with his hands. He jumps up and climbs until he reaches her. "Okay, one second." He jumps to her chain and climbs closer. "Okay, I'm going to hold your waist and we'll scoot down together." Jesse nods, still holding the lengh of rusted chains above her. Peter reaches up and grabs the chain with one hand, and slowly wraps the other around Jesse's stomach.

Peter swallows as he scoots down, inch by inch, Jesse leaning further into him. Sure, he had rescued plenty of people before from burning cars, gunman, and giant lizards, but somehow having a girl wrapped up in his arms like this was making his pulse quiver.

He continues to move down slowly, listening to Jesse's light breathing. Peter feels the cement touch his shoe and he lets go of the chain, he and Jesse landing together on their feet. He drops his arms from Jesse's body, half of his screaming to just to keep holding on. "Thanks Peter," He watches Jesse smile and bite the inside of her cheek.

"I have to go," She says, looking down. Peter feels his shoulders sink as she she blinks and looks at him again.

She moves away slightly and he reaches out for her shoulder. "Before you go-" he says and she looks back up. "I had fun today," Peter finishes, his chest clenching. Jesse goes still but then nods and smiles.

"Bye."

**How'd you like it? Oh, wait- I won't know unless you read and REVIEW! Come on guys, they made ot SO SIMPLE! I am going to be a jerk here for a second and tell you that I won't post another chapter until I hit at least 20 REVIEWS! SO tell your buddies, tell the kid next door, tell the creep that stares at you in your history class! TELL EVERYONE! LET'S GET TO 20! I think its possible. **

**love birdy**

**tweet tweet**


End file.
